


Surprise

by Nordremo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femlux, Kylux Drabbles, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo
Summary: Just the translation of one of my friend's drabbles; the theme was "surprise", like the title says.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Les drabbles des étoiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302097) by [BlueWendigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWendigo/pseuds/BlueWendigo). 



Kylo was seated in front of her beer for a while now, and had barely touched it. She was watching couples dancing together, had to be submitted to the deafening blast of the music and couldn’t stop sighing. She didn’t like that kind of place, and preferred the relative quiet of the gym she visited diligently. But as her best friend Phasma said, she had no chance of meeting her fated sweetheart hidden behind her barbells. So she came here, but wasn’t hoping for anything anymore. It wasn’t her thing. As she was about to go home, a gorgeous redhead took the vacant spot next to her and offered to buy her a drink. Kylo smiled, pleasantly surprised, and accepted. She stayed until morning with the young and pretty woman, and when she finally took the way home, she had a little piece of paper in her pocket, with Armélia Hux’s number written on it, next to a lipstick mark.

She also had one at the corner of her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
> Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
